


Untitled 11.02 drabble (1 of 2)

by caranfindel



Series: Season 11 codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.02, Episode Tag, Episode: s11e02 Form and Void, Gen, episode coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caranfindel/pseuds/caranfindel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So," he asks, "What happened?" Or, a coda for 11.02, "Form and Void."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 11.02 drabble (1 of 2)

Dean doesn't even get out of the car when he pulls up at the ER entrance, just rolls down the window and wearily asks Sam "You okay? You ready to go?" Sam can't exactly say _all of the above_ , but he nods, waves goodbye to the small knot of survivors (who he has carefully armed with holy oil, his phone number, and instructions on what to do if any undiscovered infected people turn up), and slides into the passenger seat.

"So," he asks, "what happened?" 

"God. So much. I just can't talk about it right now." Dean pulls away quickly, as if he can't wait to erase the view of the hospital in his rear view mirror. Sam concurs. "You mind if we get home and let me shower and sleep a little and clear my head first?" 

"Sure. I could use that too. You wanna just give me the highlights?" 

"There _were_ no highlights." 

"The lowlights?" 

Dean runs a hand down his face. "Well. Jenna's dead. Jenna's grandma is dead. The baby, who is apparently The Darkness, is gone. And Crowley, who is pretending to be a priest by the way, is after her, cause he wants to use her for _something._ Something I don't even wanna think about." 

"Oh. Crap. Sorry." 

"Yeah, well. A day in the life. What about you? What were your highlights? Or lowlights?" 

"Um." 

_(I thought I was dying. No, I **was** dying. And I wanted to tell you goodbye, I wanted it so much, but I knew if I did, you'd drop whatever you were doing and come try to rescue my ass, just like you always have to, and that would have been awful because what you were trying to do was more important than saving me. And I found out that when I **do** die, and this applies to you too by the way, I'm not going to Heaven or Hell, I'm going to be thrown into something inescapable called The Empty. And if it just means I'm gone, I'm nothing, then I'm cool with that. But if I'm still going to be aware, if I'm going to be conscious while I'm floating around in nothing, just thinking about everything I've done wrong and everyone I've let down, it's going to be worse than the Cage. And nothing escapes from The Empty, so that means if you die, I can't do anything to get you back. And there's a very pissed-off reaper who's looking forward to all of this. And I prayed to God and I had a really bad Hell flashback and I kinda think that was Him telling me to go to Hell. And I heard Lucifer, and I don't know if I was remembering Lucifer in Hell, or hearing the Lucifer I carry in my head, and I don't really know which one is worse. And I'm tired and I'm scared and 24 hours ago I was on my knees waiting for you to sacrifice me for the greater good. And I'm not at all convinced you made the right decision when you changed your mind about that.)_

"I figured out how to cure the infection. You purify the victim with burning holy oil." 

"Cool. So, a win for you, right?" 

"Yeah," Sam sighs. "A win for me."


End file.
